dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Displace
Displace is a supernatural ability in Death of the Outsider, granted to Billie Lurk by the Black Shard Arm and the Sliver of the Eye. At the cost of one portion of Void energy, Billie can return to where she last placed a marker. Usage tips *Enemies cannot see Billie's marker. *Unlike Blink and Far Reach, Billie cannot place the marker and travel at the same time. **The bone charm Rapid Displacement gives her the opportunity to travel to the marker immediately. However, attempting to aim Displace (by holding down the activation button) even with the charm equipped will still place a marker. *While Billie needs to have a line of sight to the marker, she does not need to be looking directly at it to switch. *As Displace is more of a teleport than a fast travel, Billie can place markers on the other side of windows, grates etc. and still access them. However, she cannot place markers through these objects. *As with Blink or Far Reach, using Displace displacing to travel through a wall of light will kill Billie. *If an enemy, including clockwork soldiers, occupies the same place as a marker and Billie travels to the marker, that enemy will "shatter". Doing so will cause Billie to take some damage and be knocked over. **The black bone charm Perfect Balance reduces this damage and prevents Billie from falling over when interpenetrating, allowing her to quickly dispatch up to three enemies (four with Void Conduit). **The corrupted bone charm Leap Frog increases this damage to fatal levels. **Despite how messy and loud this method appears to be, it is actually silent and does not alert nearby enemies. *Markers can be placed when in Foresight form. This is especially useful to allow Billie to escape combat or travel across areas stealthily. *Billie can travel to markers from a slightly longer distance than she can place them. *Only one Displace marker can be activate at any time. Placing a second one will disband the first. **The bone charm Third Eye allows for her to place two markers. Placing a third removes the older marker. *The act of placing a marker uses no Void energy. **However, a marker cannot be placed unless Billie has at least one portion of Void energy. *A marker can be cancelled if Billie is in range of it. Otherwise, it will remain where it is. **The exception to this is if Billie travels to another map area, which will despawn any markers. *If Displace is aimed at a climbable ledge, up arrows will appear. Placing the marker will spawn it on top of the ledge. *Placing a marker in a small space will cause the marker to crouch. When swapping with it, Billie will automatically crouch. *Markers can be placed in midair. *Distance traveled with Displace does not count as falling, but it does not reset the fall counter. *The decoy created by using Distracting Visit bonecharm can be physically manipulated like a normal NPC. **It can be choked, killed, grabbed, or thrown. **Mines can be attached to it, and pushed toward enemies. **It can be used as a temporary shield to block projectiles or electric discharges from arc pylons. **In Missions +, the decoy can be used in conjunction with Domino to safely dispatch enemies from afar, in similar fashion to the Doppelgänger/Domino combo. Related Bone Charms *Discreet Swap - Brief invisibility after moving with Displace, but Displace distance is reduced. *Leap Frog - Displace costs no Void Energy if used close to an unaware character, but Displace interpenetration will always kill you. *Distracting Visit - When using Displace, an alternate Billie appears at your previous location, distracting enemies. *Perfect Balance - Maintain your balance after Displace interpenetration, and sustain only half damage. *Rapid Displacement - Use Displace without placing a marker. *Third Eye - Gain an extra target marker when using Displace and Foresight. Trivia *The marker takes the form of a version of Billie, constantly appearing to fall apart. *The achievements Occupational Hazard and Clever Planning are acquired through use of Displace. The latter also requires Foresight. *A marker will always be placed facing away from Billie, though this is purely visual. *In a similar fashion to the Transposition upgrade for Doppelgänger, Billie appears to swap places with the marker. *Upon swapping places or being disbanded, the marker falls apart. *Displace markers emit a faint purple glow visible on nearby surfaces. Galley DisplaceTut.png|The tutorial as seen in game. DisplacePlacing1.png|Billie placing a marker. DisplacePlacing2.png|Billie placing a marker on top of the pipe. DisplaceMarker1.png|A Displace marker. DisplaceMarker2.png|A Displace marker. DisplaceMarker3.png|A Displace marker. DisplaceMarkerCrouching.png|A crouching Displace marker. DisplaceMarkerFence.png|A marker on the other side of a fence. DisplacePile.png|The shards left over by a marker. 2859zs.gif|The marker phasing. Displace-Dead.gif|Displace interpenetration, killing a guard and knocking Billie down. Displace Decoy.png|A decoy created through Distracting Visit bonecharm. Clever Planning.png|The icon for the achievement Clever Planning. Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities Category:Death of the Outsider